leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conqueror
Notes * has been special cased to stack Conqueror per hit. * Runes, summoner spells and items that do not apply spell effects cannot stack or refresh Conqueror. ** Some abilities that do not apply spell effects (i.e ) and the damage of triggered from a hit on a champion will also not stack or refresh Conqueror. ** The on-hit from also does not stack Conqueror. * Single target attacks or abilities that trigger the tenth Conqueror stack will not benefit from Conqueror's conversion. ** If however it's being triggered by an area of damage ability, the non-primary targets will benefit from it. * Stacks of Conqueror are not granted if the attacks are negated by or . ** It will however grant stacks against . Trivia * During development it was called Embiggen. Media Precision Conqueror Domination.png|Conqueror with Domination Precision Conqueror Sorcery.png|Conqueror with Sorcery Precision Conqueror Resolve.png|Conqueror with Resolve Precision Conqueror Inspiration.png|Conqueror with Inspiration Patch History Now shows the total healing gained in the tooltip, including when hovering over the rune on the scoreboard. ;V9.24 - December 17th Hotfix * now properly stacks Conqueror with the automatic basic attack triggered by her . ;V9.24 * Stack duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * champion healing conversion reduced to 8% from 15%. * now properly stacks Conqueror with the automatic basic attack triggered by her . * no longer stacks Conqueror with the automatic basic attack triggered by her . ;V9.23 * No longer converts 8% of damage done to true damage. * Healing changed to post mitigation damage from pre-mitigation damage. * Healing conversion increased to 15% from 8%. * Maximum stack increased to 10 from 5. * Bonus stats per stack reduced to ( bonus AD or AP) from ( bonus AD or AP). ** Total stats gained increased to ( bonus AD or AP) from bonus AD or AP). * champion basic attack stack increased to 2 from 1. * Abilities stack increased to 2 from 1. * champion stack duration increased to 8 seconds from 2. * now properly stacks Conqueror with the automatic basic attack triggered by her . ;V9.16 * now properly stacks Conqueror with the automatic basic attack triggered by his . ;V9.14 - July 19th Hotfix * On-hit skills with basic attacks no longer grants 2 stacks. ;V9.10 * Full stack heal and true damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ;V9.7 * Now properly triggers from pets (except for and are still bugged). ;V9.5 * Bonus stats per stack reduced to ( bonus AD or AP) from ( bonus AD or AP). ;V9.4 - February 22th Hotfix * Bonus stats per stack reduced to ( bonus AD or AP) from ( bonus AD or AP). * stack duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ;V9.4 * ** Attacks or abilities that deal damage to an enemy champion grant for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. When fully stacked, 10% of your damage is converted to and you heal for that amount. The buffs refresh upon dealing damage to enemy champions with attacks or abilities. ** champions stack duration is increased to 8 seconds. * ** Entering combat generates one stack every second for the next }} seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack against an enemy champion consumes all stacks to grant bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. All stacks will wear off after 3 seconds of not entering combat. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration by triggering combat effects against enemy champions. ;V8.14 * Bonus attack damage reduced to from . * Now correctly deals true damage to decoys. ;V8.6 - Added * Precision Keystone rune. ** Dealing or receiving damage generates one stack every second for the next 3 seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack within 3 seconds against an enemy champion grants bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. Dealing or receiving damage will refresh the triggering attack duration. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration when damaging enemy champions. }} de:Eroberer (Rune)